Solidus Snake
Solidus Snake is the main antagonist of the second instalment of the Metal Gear series. He is the former president of the United Snakes, and a clone of big boss. Background Third "son" of Big Boss through somatic cell cloning, George Sears was dispatched to Liberia in the late 80s in his teen years to contribute the civil war. During his old days, George decided to kill a kid's parent and adopt him to to test a hypothesis regarding the nature of existence. George named the kid Jack and trained him to be a ruthless killer at the early age of six, and ever since that moment George views himself as the "godfather" of the kid and made the kid serve as a part of the Small Boy Unit in the Army of the Devils. Jack proved himself to be one of the best child George ever raised and trained which earned Jack the nickname "The White Devil". During his time, George worked as a CIA paramilitary and in the 2000s Solidus is entrusted with the presidency of the U.S making him the 43rd president. Powers & Abilities *'Master Swordsmen & Marksmen: '''Even at old age, George Sears is still a highly skilled at swordsmanship and possess excellent aim. His swordsmanship is enough to train Raiden's swordsmanship and duel the death with Raiden. As for his marksmanship, he is able to wield almost any firearm there is. *'Devious Schemer. ' Equipment *'Exoskeleton: 'Developed by the DARPA, its an extremely advanced suit with many features and heavy protection. As a suit, it is very tough as it can tank grenade explosions, assualt fire and even sword strikes from a High Frequency Blade. The suit can also provide him with a blast mask to cover his face and neck, and even bulk up Solidus' physique. It also contains accelerator's in his boots that can propel him so fast it leaves a trail of flames. **'Snake Arms: 'The main feature of the suit is the two prehensiles tentacles known as Snake Arms. Placed on the front of the suit, it can reach up to 10 ft. The Snake Arms has many purpose, like grabbing the foe, lifting the foe, strangeling the foe or even smashing the foe. It can also shoot out homing missiles, electrocute the foe or even inject knock-out serum. If he wants to, Solidus can eject them to decrease the weight of the sui, allowing for greater agility. *'FN P90: 'Possessing two of them, its a powerful sub-machine gun that can shoot 900 rounds per minute. It speed is 715 mph and and a range of 200-1800 metres. Rounds are powerful enough to take down three Metal Gear RAYS,. *'Daisho High-Frequency Blade: '''Solidus also own a HF Katana and a HF wakizashi. These two blades are resonated at high frequencys, which can weaken the moleculer bonds on anything it strikes on, making it easy to cut through. These blades are extremely durable, as blades like these can easily parry blows from a Metal Gear and slice them like butter. Feats Strength *As a clone of Big Boss, should be equal to his strength, who could lift 9,500 tons with ease. *Easily deflect heavy gunfire from Metal Gear Rays. *Easily traded blows with Raiden, who can fling around Gekkos with ease and cut through Metal Gear RAYS. *Is comparable to Solid Snake, who can trade blows with the likes of Liquid Snake and Big Boss . Speed *As a clone of Big Boss, should be equal to his speed, who can dodge Volgin's lightning strikes and outrun explosions. *Can easily keep up with Raiden , who can run up and down walls. *Effortlessely deflect heavy gunfire from a Metal Gear. *Easily dodge and outrun gunfire. *Able to keep up with Solid Snake , who can keep up with the likes of Gray Fox . Durability *As a clone of Big Boss, should be equal to his durability, who can survive explosions and take electrocutions from Volgin who carries 10 million volts of charge in his body. *Endure grenade explosions. *Able to withstand heavy gunfire. *Can take sword strikes from Raiden. *Is about as tough as Solid Snake, who survived a point-blank explosion powerful enough to wipe out a large portion of Big Shell. Skill *Created as the perfect clone of Big Boss. *Killed Raiden's parents and trained him under the art of war. *Participated in the Liberian Civil War. *Organized Shadow Moses. *Created the army of the Devil, a military unit composed of child soldiers led by Raiden. *Dueled Raiden and almost killed him. Weaknesses *Has 1 only, which is difficult for him to defend his blind spot. *Suffers from age acceleration due to genetic modifications. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Konami Category:Sword Users Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains Category:Completed Profiles